


Battlefield

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: Jibbs Universe [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Jenny continue to fight more and more, until he discovers that she's leaving for work on Rota and he loses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

_Don't try to explain your mind_  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield

That was another morning at NCIS. Director Jenny Shepard was at MTAC, standing before the huge screen with a phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. On the screen, Gibbs talked to her, the rest of the team behind him.

The former gunnery admired the redhead, from the other side of screen, from her black high-heels, up her skirt and pantsuit, her hair tied in a ponytail, the phone hanging on her neck. The neck, where he liked to leave marks of love bite, when they were in Europe, and he knew she liked that too. If she had come back with him to United States, if she wasn't so careerist.

Jenny started talking and then he turned his mind to the case they had in hands.

"The suspect is already with us, but during the chase, he ended up being shot. The ambulance's already on the way." Gibbs told her with his professional voice.

"I want Special Agent DiNozzo to go with him to the hospital. The rest of the team can return." Ordered Jenny, drinking her coffee and staring at his blue eyes.

"With your license director, but I would like to go with him."

"No, Special Agent Gibbs, I need you to give me the report thsi afternoon."

"DiNozzo will write the report and Ziva will interrogate him with me after the hospital. It is already decided." He said with a hard voice, hating receiving orders from her orders in that way.

"But I'm sending you to finish the report. Ziva and DiNozzo will follow to the hospital, and without further discussion!" She said with her commander's voice, loud.

There was a pause, and despite being separated by a TV screen, sparks flew between them. Jenny's green eyes narrowed and her lips were in a thin line. Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, running his hand through his grey hair.

"As you wish, director."

He emphasized the last word as well, his blue eyes were hard and without looking at her, he turned off the computer screen and the MTAC's screen disconnected, turning in colorful stripes. Jenny took off the phone, placing it on the table and threw the coffee on the garbage, going to the elevator, trying not to stomp her feet in rage.

It was always like that, in a minute they had a civilized conversation and then fought, he trying to do what he wanted and she, trying to make him follow her orders. She was tired of having hope that everything could be like Paris again. Things had only worked because they were in the city of light and love.

"But after tonight, I will not have to put up with his disobedience, the discussions." She thought, bitterly.

She stepped into the elevator, closing her eyes for a moment and put her hands on her face, massaging her temples. Soon she came upstairs and saw her secretary, Cynthia.

"Cynthia, I'll be in my office and I don't want anybody to come for an hour." She ordered, irritated.

The secretary, seeing that she might have had another fight with Gibbs, because her cheeks were flushed in anger, agreed in solidarity.

"Ok director."

Jenny entered in her office and closed the door, throwing a folder on the couch and going to her liquor cabinet and took a glass and a bottle of Bourbon, filling the glass halfway and sitting in her chair, crossing her legs and taking a sip of the drink, before holding her head in support.

There was little else to do, only a few reports that were on her desk, and wait for Gibbs's report. Jenny took another sip, pulling aside the nights she spent with Gibbs in Paris, which made her more melancholic and put her glasses, taking one of the reports that were there to read it.

 _One word turns into a war_  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you gone  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

An hour later, Jenny looked up from the report on her hand, hearing loud voices outside of her office and her heart started beating quickly hearing Gibbs's voice, angrily.

"Please agent Gibbs, the director asked not to be disturbed and-" Cynthia started but Gibbs interrupted her:

"She will see me now, as she wanted so much that I deliver this report today!"

He opened the door violently, closing it and going toward Jenny's desk, who had hung her glasses on her nose and stared at him, her green eyes flashing.

Gibbs threw the report on the table and rested both hands on the table, getting very close to the director. He seemed berserk, his blue eyes were dark and his mouth was in a thin line like hers and Jenny could feel his hot breath on her face. Jenny tried not to look intimidated.

"You already gave me the report. Any reason to scare my secretary and break into my office, Special Agent Gibbs?" She asked, coldly, keeping her glasses and picking up his report.

"When were you going to tell us that you're going to work in Rota?" Gibbs asked angrily, pushing the report away from her hands, making her face him.

Jenny raised a delineated eyebrow, looking angry because she still hadn't spoken to anyone about the trip.

"You've been investigating me?"

Gibbs shook his head, walking in her office and running a hand through his hair, upset and angry with the redhead's departure, imagining her away from him.

"In a chat with agent Fornell, he told me that Leon Vance will assume the agency because our director is going to work in Rota."

"That's none of your business." Jenny said, shaking her head angrily, still trying to recover from their last fight, that morning.

"Of course it is. We're talking about NCIS."

"I was going to talk with all of you late." Jenny said, serious.

Gibbs came around her table and stood besides her, turning her chair to him and staying face to face with her and Gibbs was struck by her French perfume, breathing it. Both had red and angry faces and Gibbs said, with his eyes as hard as his voice:

"You were going to let us know by a letter when you were on the plane? As you did six years ago?"

The words seemed to cut her like a knife and Gibbs saw a flash of sadness pass through her green eyes and her body trembled slightly. For a moment he regretted what he had said, making both remember the farewell in Europe.

But the anger spoke louder. Jenny got up and part of her self-control seemed to leave her because her hands were shaking, beside her body. She pointed a finger at his chest, pushing him away from her.

"Don't you dare accuse me inside my own office, in my agency!" Jenny exclaimed, angry and her eyes shone with tears.

Gibbs pulled her hand, which was toward him, entwining his fingers with hers and pulling her close to him, almost leaning her in his chest. He looked down and saw Jenny looking up in a mixture of anger and confusion. He raised their clasped hands, leading to her cheek, causing both to close their eyes for a moment, trying to calm their nerves. Gibbs opened his eyes and asked in a neutral voice:

"Are you really going to leave again?"

Jenny looked at him with her green eyes hard, feeling her heart clench with his voice's tone.

"We had already resolved the Paris's issue. Now get out of my office, Jethro." Although she kept a hard look, her voice broke and both felt hurt.

"You've always been so ambitious Jenny. Have a good trip!" Gibbs said, angry and disappointed and he released her hand and turned his back, slamming the door behind him, heartbroken.

Jenny returned to the chair, pulling her feet up onto the chair and buried her face in his knees, feeling the tears fall. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss or punch Gibbs. She breathed deeply several times, before cleaning her face and she put her things in the suitcase, preparing to leave as fast as she could.

 _Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I'd never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Eight o'clock, Jenny was downing the stairs of her house with a suitcase, her hair falling in curls on her shoulder, and she had exchanged the formal clothes for dark jeans, high boots and a green sweater. She was ready to leave the country. When she opened the front door, she froze. There, in her door was Gibbs, dressed in an old NIS shirt with a coat over, hands in his pocket.

Gibbs had gone home early and stayed in his basement, cutting wood for his boat, while drinking Bourbon, organizing his thoughts before he decide to go to Jenny's house. Gibbs noted that she had tried to disguise her red eyes, wearing makeup and realized he had gone too far that afternoon.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked, shocked, sniffling.

"Hi Jenny." He replied, his voice neutral, though his heart ached to see the state of the redhead he loved, because of their fight.

She frowned, but then smiled wryly, feeling her heart ache.

"Did you come to start the third round of fights?"

Gibbs shook his head, looking exasperated and then he calmed down, saying with a gentle voice:

"No Jen, Christ."

Jenny was surprised to hear him call her by her nickname. He always called her Jen when they were together in Europe and she felt like crying, but she held herself. The two exchanged glances, making up in silence, his blue eyes staring at her green eyes and he grabbed her suitcase, putting it on his truck. Jenny entered the passenger seat and he came after, starting the car.

There was a reasonable transit to the airport and both were silent, the sound turned off and the lights of the passing cars illuminating their thoughtful faces. Gibbs had a hand on the handbrake and Jenny placed her on top, looking at the glass front, giving a slight squeeze on his hand and Gibbs nodded. Both hands only withdrew when they parked at the airport and Gibbs took her bag to the check-in.

The screens informed that the flight to Spain would delay due to bad weather and Jenny slipped her hand to Gibbs, turning his face to her and she saw his blue eyes shining. Jenny realized she didn't want things to end so cold, with them two hurt because she still loved him, so she stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

Gibbs didn't seem surprise and put his free hand on her waist, bringing her closer, without leaving any space, making the kiss more urgent as chills went through their bodies. Her scent of roses and French perfume mingled with his, of coffee, sawdust and colony.

Jenny put a hand on his neck, pulling slightly his short gray hair as he continued to kiss her and Gibbs kept her legs locked with his own, kissing her deeply and caressing her waist.

When the two broke the kiss, breathless, they remained embraced, and the redhead took a deep breath, saying:

"Jethro, make love to me." She asked, thrilled.

Gibbs lifted her chin with his nose, making her stare his blue eyes with her greens, while his heart pounded with her request.

"You don't need to say anything, Jen."

He interrupted her with a passionate look and the redhead laughed seeing his mouth with the stain of her pink lipstick, before Jenny led them out of the airport pulling him by the hand, both heading toward the hotel which was on the other side. They would make that one hour worthwhile.

_Why does love always feel_

_Like a battlefield, a battlefield,_

_A battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like._

An hour later, Jenny and Gibbs were back in the airport lobby, holding hands, he accompanying her until the boarding queue. They had made love twice and Jenny was able to see that old Gibbs, passionate, causing her to go insane.

Gibbs had covered her body with kisses, making her heart quicken as she scratched his back, her red hair forming a curtain on the pillow and then leaning on elbows and pulling him into a slow kiss, as he prepared to enter her, and the two become one again, in the middle of their battlefield.

Jenny turned to Gibbs, taking his face in her hands and holding it firmly, but gently, when she was near the entrance, looking serious.

"We'll need to talk when I get back, Jethro."

Gibbs sighed, looking deep into her eyes, lifting a hand to her forehead and brushing away her bangs gently and massaging her left temple and Jenny blinked with his warm touch. He knew they needed to sort things between them when she got back and he didn't want them to forget about that that night.

"I know. How long?" He asked, seriously, feeling his heart sink with the minutes they still had.

"One month. It's the time I'll be working there." She replied, in a low voice.

There was only one person in Jenny's front, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster and Gibbs kissed her again passionately hugging her tightly, almost breaking her ribs, but Jenny didn't mind, burying her face on his chest and kissing him there, before she split with her eyes shining and she delivered the ticket.

"Bye, Jethro, I'll see you soon." She said with a small smile.

"Bye Jen." Gibbs gave her a beautiful smile.

Jenny took a step toward the door, but then turned back to him and the two shared a peck and then Jenny went toward the gate. She turned one last time and waved to him, before turning around and going to the airplane. Gibbs watched her disappear and turned, going out of the airport.

But this time, he knew she was going to come back and had personally said goodbye, with a date to return. He turned and saw her plane and smiled slightly, thinking about the redhead he was in love.


End file.
